Tabako Kakimoto
Tabako '''is a Walfas character created by Mr-Wang, via KirbyM's Create.swf program. She is a seemingly perpetually bored Enenra, a Youkai made of smoke, who seeks money and entertainment wherever she can. Concept '''Name Mr. Wang notes that Tabako is probably the most clever name for a character he has ever come up with. "Taba" (束) means "wisp", as in a wisp of smoke. "-ko" is a very common suffix to Japanese women's names, meaning "child." While the name "Wisp Child" does hold some meaningful association with Tabako, the very name itself is a verbal pun for many languages. The word "Tabako" is very similar to "Tobacco," continuing a trend of smoke-related themes in Tabako's character. Kakimoto is noted as a rather more generic name, meaning something along the lines of "From the Base of the Fire." Which still makes sense and stays true to Tabako, since "where there's smoke, there's fire." Appearance Tabako has long, grey hair, topped off with an ahoge. She wears a black trenchcoat with a single pink stripe on each sleeve near the cuffs. She has a white undershirt and shoes. A very notable and unique characteristic of Tabako, is that wisps of smoke always follow her, and in fact radiate from her body. As such, her surroundings can often become foggy or cloudy when she moves about. Personality While not shown in any of Mr. Wang's comics to date, there is quite a few things to be learned about Tabako as shown from her comic bio. She seems to come off as perpetually bored, or is simply a sort of thrill-seeker. She lives her life constantly fighting a battle against boredom and bankruptcy, which are nearly one in the same for Tabako since her money fuels her means of entertainment, in most cases. But even with the money to do what she wants, she'll still desire more, crudely and impulsively leading the Enenra to more less-than-acceptable means of entertaining herself. The foremost of said means, is watching people in the shower, with Tabako disguising herself as the steam that radiates from the hot water. An odd amount of emphasis is placed on Tabako spying on people in the shower, and her comic bio has her watching an unsuspecting Reimu Hakurei in the shower, alongside Yukari Yakumo, who is also spying on Reimu via a gap. It's unknown why Tabako does this, and whether she finds it amusing or is simply a pervert is yet to be seen. The other trait that seems to define Tabako, is her love of cooking, which is a somewhat mundane but fitting hobby for a creature of smoke. She uses the manipulation of her abilities to make barbecues just right, and she prides herself immensely on such a feat. She looks down on sub-par cooking very much so, and Tabako has even gone as far as claiming she can "make shit taste like magic" afer she's done cooking it. Despite enjoyment of cooking, she'll never become a chef simply because it would confine her to doing the same thing for several days straight, and Tabako requires some semblence of variety in her life. Trivia *Enenras are a type of Youkai made of smoke. Legends say that they are born in bonfires, and that once an Enenra leaves the bonfire, they take the shape of a human. Tabako as an Enenra in particular was Mr. Wang's attempt to create a character that didn't possess a same species as a character established in Touhou canon. *Mr. Wang says that he wanted to make sure that there were very little parallels between Tabako and Smoke, a ninja from Mortal Kombat fame who was recently revealed to be an Enenra. Thus, he avoided certain things such as making Tabako an assassin, and instead made her an unrefined person-for-hire who uses her powers for several purposes aside from killing. *"Next time you take a shower and you see steam rising? That could be HER watching you!" Category:Mr-Wang